


Adventures into the Future

by otpwriteratheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anyone who doesn't want Olicity to be together for whatever reason ends up REAL MAD IN THIS, Appearances from the Flash Crew!, Barry Allen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Future Fit (Kind of), I don't really like Billy or Laurel, I only like Ray when he's not in love with Felicity, Iris Allen - Freeform, Love at first sight (kinda), Multi, Multiple One-shots in one story, Nora Allen - Freeform, Nyssa (cause she's dope too), Olicity baby (def!), Other babies....DUH!, Sara Lance (cause she's dope), Time Travel, olicity - Freeform, other characters might drop in, soulmates (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpwriteratheart/pseuds/otpwriteratheart
Summary: One-shots with an actual arc of future fics featuring different scenarios on how the past Oliver and Felicity would deal with knowing their future.





	Adventures into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back, I'm so glad I got this one written and I know there are more coming because I love variations of this storyline basically.
> 
> For those wondering about the two other stories, I haven't updated...well that's a work in progress but I thought to finish the one that was fresh in my mind, you know write to get out of writers block or whatever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

AN:  It’s hard to explain without giving it away. So I hope you can follow along. Hint! Characters that are italicized are from season 1 Arrow like  _ Oliver _ .

* * *

  
  


There they all sat chained up one by the other. _Moria, Thea, Tommy, Laurel,_ _Oliver_ , _Felicity_ , and _Diggle_. They had been taken by various people at various times so carefully it’s like the person knew exactly where to hit them and when.

 

As they all came to their senses, a man stood in the center of the room looking at his knife and not much else but he seemed to be the leader of the pack of men. The man had pale skin, dark hair, and a scar across his eye.

 

_ Felicity _ looked around noticing they were in the lair. The secret lair, the one under the nightclub, why did  _ Oliver  _ pick a nightclub  _ Felicity _ thought to herself.

“I hate you.” The man said looking at his knife. Everyone was silent but he didn’t even look at him and yet everyone seemed to know who he was talking to.

“You’re not the only one.”  _ Oliver  _ said looking at him passively. “But what have I done now?” 

“Let us go this instance!”  _ Moria _ said firmly the man just rolled his eyes looking towards  _ Laurel _ and he walked towards her.

_ Tommy _ grunted straining against his constraints. The man didn’t stop moving until he was right in front of her and he examined her closely.

“You look just like her.” the man said with a smirk on his face. “Tell me...Laurel Lance, what do you desire?” 

“What do you mean? _ ” Laurel _ held her head up confident.

“What is the one thing you want most in the world? Fame? Accalaid?” the man said but there was something in his tone that said he knew.

“Heroism is what you desire, recognition of a job well done? Is that why you desire the attention of a masked vigilante?” the man said smirking at her and  _ Tommy  _ huffed eyeing  _ Oliver _ out of the corner of his eye.

“I wouldn’t say attention is what I want but I hope that one day other people realize what he’s done for people in Starling City.”  _ Laurel _ said firmly.

“He always seems to be saving you.” The man said and _ Laurel _ looked at him and shrugged. The man looked at  _ Tommy _ and  _ Oliver  _ before continuing. 

“Do you think he’s a hero Ms. Lance?” the man asked as if she were on trial and he paced in front of the line of hostages with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“I think he’s done some good.” _ Laurel _ replied after some silence. “But he’s not a hero, he’s a vigilante.”

“Then why you’re fascination with him?” The man asked.

“There’s no evidence for that.”  _ Laurel _ retorted.

“You sound like a true lawyer.” the man laughed and then looked at  _ Tommy _ . 

“Merlyn how much does it bother you that your supposed girlfriend is half in love with the vigilante.” the man said leaning back against the computers.

“She just said she wasn’t.”  _ Tommy _ rolled his eyes but there was a slight indecisiveness that few could hear in his voice.

“Hmmm, do you think he’s a hero?”

“No.”  _ Tommy’s _ answer was short and succinct. The man laughed his laughter echoing in the basement.  _ Oliver _ felt Tommy’s words cut into him like a knife. 

“Ha! And yet Laurel Lance has a wall dedicated to figuring out who the mystery person is, right?” the man looked at  _ Laurel _ and so did  _ Tommy. _

“How’d you know that?”  _ Laurel  _ ask her face showing the first signs of panic. 

“I know everything.” the man said simply.

“There’s something interesting about him that’s all and like you said he saved my life more times than I could count.”  _ Laurel  _ said firmly.

“You like him.” the man said with a smile. “And yet you admit he’s not a hero.”

“Well good thing her opinion isn’t the only one that matters.”  _ Felicity _ spoke up knowing this was silently killing  _ Oliver  _ inside.

“Oh Felicity Smoak, I already know you think he’s a hero. Why else would you be working for him?” the man asked and everyone spun their gaze to her.

“I do think he’s a hero, he’s sacrificed an awful lot to keep this city safe. I don’t always agree with his methods but Starling City has changed for the better.”  _ Felicity _ said firmly.

“You admire him?” the man asked already knowing the answer.

“Greatly.”  _ Felicity _ said.

“I agree.”  _ Diggle _ said supporting her.  _ Oliver _ felt his head sag he knew he didn’t deserve their loyalty but he was grateful for it regardless.

“Do you think he’s a hero?” the man asked  _ Thea _ .

“I don’t pay attention to news, I have better things to do.”  _ Thea  _ said snidely.

“Oh Thea Queen how the world will change you.” the man said and  _ Thea _ just rolled her eyes. The man stood in front of _ Moria _ .

“You? Oh well you shot him so I’m sure you don’t think he’s a hero.” the man said to  _ Moria  _ and she remained stoic and silent. “Hmm?”

“No I don’t think him a hero. He tried to kill me.”  _ Moria _ said simply. The man pretended to gasp.

“Oliver you tried to kill your own mother?” the man asked  _ Oliver _ .  _ Oliver’s  _ head shot up and looked at the man who was smiling and the room was dead silent.

“What are you talking about?”  _ Laurel  _ was the person who spoke first.

“Oh I’m sorry you didn’t know that Oliver Queen was the vigilante, the hood, the soon to be called Arrow?” the man mocked the names.

“Sorry Oliver.” the man laughed. “Spoiler alert!”

“No he’s not.”  _ Thea _ replied then she frowned at  _ Oliver _ . “Are you Ollie?”  _ Oliver _ looked at his sister and his friends.  _ Tommy _ who was glaring at him.

“It’s hurts to hear them call you a criminal, or a murder isn’t that what Tommy said to you, when he found out?” the man asked.

_ Laurel  _ looked at  _ Tommy _ and he just looked away.

“Is this true?”  _ Laurel _ asked. _ Laurel’ _ s head bounced between  _ Tommy  _ and  _ Oliver _ .

“ _ Oliver _ .”  _ Moria  _ said and  _ Oliver _ looked at his mother.

“Yes.” he finally said and everyone around him shouted at once.

“Enough!” the man yelled above it all silencing them. “Now I know this information was a shocker and hopefully will change the future but I must say something.”

Everyone was silent though they all had a thousand questions on their minds. 

“Oliver, though the worst person, I’ve ever known, Moria you’ve done some shitty things and you deserved to pay for it.” the man shrugged.

“I only wanted information.”  _ Oliver _ said quietly.

“I can give you information.” the man said bringing a chair to the center and sitting in it backwards. “I can tell you that Moira Queen is involved in the undertaking which is a plan to destroy the Glades with an earthquake machine. Robert Queen got involved with it, then he wanted out so the big boss of it all decided to sabotage the Gambit and had Moria take his place or he’d kill you and Thea.” There were gasps around the room.  _ Moira _ went to speak but the man silenced her.

“Which is hilarious because the big bad guy is actually Thea’s father!” the man exclaimed with jazz like hands.

“What are you talking about?”  _ Oliver _ eyed him. “Our father died. I saw it with my own eyes.” 

“Yes your father but not hers. You didn’t know you had different Dads?” the man titled his head laughing.

“That’s a lie.”  _ Oliver _ and  _ Thea  _ said at the same time.

“Is it Moira?” the man asked and if looks could kill the man would actually be dead.

“Mom?”  _ Thea _ asked taking in her expression.

“Honey…”  _ Moira _ trailed off.

“What? Who's my father?!” Thea exclaimed.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“And in a way it does and doesn’t. Robert knew you weren’t his biological daughter and loved you all the same but it does really matter right now.” the man said.

“I said who?”  _ Thea _ repeated between her teeth.

“It doesn’t-”

“Malcolm Merlyn.” the man finished. “That’s who, meet your half brother Tommy!” the man applauded.

“You slept with Malcolm Merlyn?”  _ Thea _ asked disgusted.

“The Dark Archer is Malcolm Merlyn?”  _ Oliver _ asked enraged.

“No!”  _ Tommy _ yelled.

“Oh the one who made everyone think the Hood started killing people again? And broke your back? Um yeah.” the man said.

“How could you possibly know all this?”  _ Felicity’s _ question made everyone stop and look at the man.

“Hmm the genius Felicity Smoak strikes again ruining my good fun.” the man said appraising her. Then the man walked closer to her.

“Touch a hair on her head and you die.”  _ Oliver  _ said menacing. The man actually stopped in his tracks and looked at  _ Oliver _ knowing he meant it.

“In the future you don’t kill people anymore did you know that?” the man said.

“The future?”  _ Diggle  _ asked.

“Yes John Diggle” the man mocked.

“That’s impossible.”  _ Diggle  _ said.

“ _ Oliver  _  knows a lot about the impossible. Magic and Science serums and biological weapons, and all the other things he learned the five years he was away only three actually being on the island.” the man said and everyone looked at  _ Oliver  _ shocked through  _ Felicity  _ and  _ Diggle  _ had guessed stuff like that.

“In the future  _ Oliver _ ….” he trailed off. Almost everyone in the room including  _ Oliver  _ thought they knew how it was going to go. That he was dead, or that he was a villain, or locked up. “You’re a hero.” 

A picture appeared like from a projector. It was Oliver in a suit but it was unlike a suit he had ever seen, and there was something about him that seemed different.

“And I hate it.” the man said looking at the picture. “Because you don’t deserve happiness.” The man glared at  _ Oliver _ .

“Not to say that it’s always happy. So many people die in your future making Shado, Sara, and Slade seem like a memory. So many people leave you.”

“Why are you doing this?”  _ Felicity  _ asked trying to make him stop.

“Like I said I hate Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. But I do hate someone else more.” the man said muttering the last part.

“Whatever it is you want you’re not getting it from us.”  _ Oliver _ said using his Green Arrow voice.

 

“Haha, just be lucky you’re not the one I want. Death would be too easy for you, nothing like watching someone you love die..” The man chuckled looking around the space. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”  _ Oliver _ almost growled out. “And if the future is as bleak as you say then it sounds like I get a lot of practice watching the people I care about die.”

The man replied instantly. “Nothing like this…”the man smiled mencicily

 

“What’d he do take lessons from Cheshire the Cat…” _ Felicity  _ muttered louder than she intended. The man didn’t looked surprised by it like most of the other people in the room.

“You know Alice and Wonderland.”  _ Felicity  _ said though she bit her lip as if she shouldn’t have said anything which was usually her thoughts on her rambles.

 

“What do you want from us?”  _ Diggle _ asked his eyes always appraising the situation.

 

“Sir we have her.” a henchmen said firmly.

“What are you waiting for? Bring her in.” the man smiled almost excitedly. The henchmen parted as someone moved through the grounds pulling someone behind them.

“Oh frack.”  _ Felicity  _  muttered as she watched herself get pulled to a stop in front of the man. 

The woman who was holding her head up high and staring daggers at the man was Felicity from the future.

“I missed those shoes.” was the first thing that Felicity said gazing at her younger self.

“It was a sale at payless actually.”  _ Felicity  _ responded. 

“Yes!” Felicity smiled remembering them fondly. The man stepped in front of her view but she just looked around remembering her moments in this lair fondly. It didn’t escape her notice that whoever Ricardo Diaz was working with must have had a lot of power to bring her to the past.

“Don’t touch that!” Felicity and  _ Felicity _ yelled just as a henchmen tried to power up her computers.

“The past doesn’t bother you?” the man asked.

“We’ve faced down an army of soldiers, a league of assassins, metahumans, magic wielding people, aliens from outer space, evil doppelgangers and you think this is the craziest thing I’ve seen?” Felicity rolled her eyes then she shut her mouth quickly knowing she shouldn’t have revealed anything about their future though it was her past, this whole time travel thing messed with her head.. 

“You don’t seem scared.” The man said peering at her.

“Well you’re not a kangaroo so are you really that scary?” Felicity snorted. The man put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed looking at her firmly.

“Oh you’re a grrr type of person aren’t you? Yeah I can sense it.” Felicity nodded to herself. “If you don’t mind giving me your whole evil plan right now though I’d appreciate it.”

“I bet you would.” the man said releasing her from his grasp. Felicity huffed fixing her blazer which  _ Felicity  _  really did admire and wondered how far into the future could she get that blazer. 

“I sentence you to die.” the man said opening a long wooden box and taking out a katana like sword.  

“For what pretell?” Felicity asked putting her hands on her hips.

“You are one of the greatest minds of a generation you tell me.” he said looking at the sword.

“Is this when you reveal your grand master plan?” Felicity asked.

“You know you seem very calm for someone who is about to die!” the man yelled getting frustrated with her lack of noticeable fear.

“Yeah about that.” Felicity said just as the lights darkened.

 

“He’s here!” “It’s the Green Arrow!”  “Hold your position” “Someone turn the lights back on!” a variety of voices yelled. The lights went back up and most of the henchman were down with arrows in them. The others flailed scared not knowing where to look.

Suddenly Diggle ran out of the darkness and shot some of the henchmen and engaged the other in battle making his way to Felicity. 

The man charged at Diggle but then before the man could reach Diggle an arrow was released from above wrapping around the man and bringing him to the ground.

The man broke the resistraints and Oliver jumped down and engaged the man in battle until Oliver had put an arrow in his shoulder effectively sticking him to the wall.

“You know what that’s for.” Oliver muttered to the man. Diggle moved towards the others chained up and helped them get free. Diggle and  _ Diggle _ just nodded at each other.

_ Moira _ hugged  _ Thea _ and  _ Oliver _ .   _ Laurel _ and  _ Tommy  _ were slightly arguing.

Oliver looked at the people from the past and his heart wanted to beat out of his chest at the people he had lost. Then he regained his control and looked towards Felicity, who had an understanding smile on her face, they had all agreed that damage control was the best course of action and that meant revealing as little as possible about the future. So Oliver couldn't very well hug his _ Mother _ and  _ Tommy  _ like he wanted to.

“First up is damage control. Overwatch wipe the video footage and-”

“You know they know who we are right?” Felicity laughed walking towards the computers.

“Fe-li-city.” Oliver mutter.

“Sorry, Yes Green Arrow, sir.” Felicity playfully saluted before bringing up the security footage on the computer in front of her.

Oliver sighed and then looked at Diggle.

“Spartan can you contact Lyla and try to get a team here to help us clean up these men. Hopefully they’ll tell us where this guy came from.” Oliver said pointing to the man who was muttering about something. Diggle nodded and walked away from the group. 

 

_ Oliver _ came to stand next to  _ Felicity _ and looked over to  _ Diggle _ . 

“Whose Lyla?”  _ Oliver  _ asked.

“Hmm, oh an old army buddy of mine.”  _ Diggle _ said clearing his throat.  _ Oliver  _ and  _ Felicity  _ looked at each other not really believing him. Then a woman walked back into the space with Diggle and kissed him quickly before directing the agents.

 

“Just an old army buddy huh?”  _ Felicity  _ laughed.  _ Diggle  _ pursed his lips and  _ Oliver _ couldn’t help but grin as he placed his hand on  _ Felicity’s  _ shoulder. She shouldn’t have still felt a thrill when he touched her but she did.  _ Oliver _ used her shoulder as leverage as he leaned towards her ear.

“At least we know the Dig and Carly thing isn’t going to work out so he can stop wasting his time working up the nerve to ask her to move in.”  _ Oliver _ smiled which made his scruff brush  _ Felicity’s  _ ear and it made her shiver.  _ Felicity  _ couldn’t help but to laugh even though she knew it was at  _ Diggle’s _ expense.  _ Felicity _ turned her face into  _ Oliver’s _ chest so  _ Diggle  _ wouldn’t see her laughing but  _ Diggle’s _ throat clearing made her know it was for naught.

“Stop that you two.”  _ Diggle  _ said knowingly. 

“Wow Ollie is that a real smile.”  _ Thea _ said appraising  _ Oliver. _ The rest of the group also watched the exchange between the two.  _ Moria _ and  _ Thea _ ’s mouths agape as the for once since he’s been home saw an actual smile and laughter. As soon as he realized the eyes on him his face slid back into his mask. 

_ Laurel _ said nothing but wasn’t very fond of the effect the blonde seemed to have on him. Though with things how they were with  _ Tommy _ she knew it was better not to say anything. Thankfully  _ Laurel _ knew that whatever that was, it wasn’t anything deep. 

 

“I’m really glad I wasn’t that smart” Felicity said looking through something on her tablet and then she got up to the large hard drives and kept deleting the data.

“Hey”  _ Felicity _ protested.  _ Diggle  _ looked at her like ‘now you know how it feels’.  _ Felicity  _ just sighed.

“What do you want?” Lyla asked kicking the man’s leg as he bled onto the floor from Oliver’s arrow.

“I want Oliver Queen to suffer.” the man snidely replied.

“Uh-huh and coming back into time?” Lyla asked tilting her head. 

“An occupational hazard I’m afraid.” the man smiled leaning towards her and Lyla headbutted him making him grimaced.

“I’m not them, I have no issue killing you.” Lyla said firmly taking out her gun from behind her as she pointed it at the man but he seemed unbothered. 

“I gave you the answer. Now I have a question Oliver.” the man said but Oliver made no move towards him but titled his head slightly uninterested in the man.

“Who is the person you love most in the world?” the man asked. Oliver just blinked his eyes slowly, annoyed that they weren’t getting helpful information about Diaz. 

“I already know the answer of course because that’s who I had to kill, I mean it wasn’t easy. You lost so many people in this life. So I had to find the one person whose death would rip your soul from your chest.” the man said the last part between his teeth. 

“And who would that be?” Lyla asked pressing on his knee which Oliver must have broken. 

“His wife of course.” the man said and watched as a blaze lit up in Oliver’s eyes but it quieted after a second.

The rest of the group from the present was alarmed wondering if he had gotten to someone else while they had been knocked out. Some of them eager, some of the confused, and mostly  _ Oliver  _ just scared at who the person could possibly be. 

 

_ Oliver _ knew somewhere in the back of his head that this wasn’t just a one time mission. That there was something about being the Hood that called to him and to hear from the man, though he could have been lying, that in the future he wasn’t the Hood but a hero. That resonated with something deep inside him that realized what he truly wanted to be. 

 

Yet that confused him because though he loved  _ Laurel, _ even now he couldn’t imagine marrying her but who else could it have been. Even after the island  _ Oliver _ wasn’t a big fan of commitment although for different reasons now. Marriage, a possible chance at a family,  _ Oliver _ could barley articulate the thought in his own head.

 

“She must some woman.”  _ Diggle  _ said quietly voicing most of their opinion. 

_ Moria, Thea, Laurel, Tommy _ , all of them sure in their minds who it was that  _ Oliver _ had finally chosen to spend the rest of his life with.

 

_ Felicity  _ was trying to glance over Felicity’s shoulder and see the computer algorithm she used but Felicity glared at her in response.  _ Felicity  _ turned back to the conversation at hand and could read  _ Oliver  _ like a book hearing his self doubt a mile away at this point. Probably thinking he didn’t deserve happiness.

 

“Knock it off. Oliver you’re already a hero don’t be so surprised that you met someone who appreciated that.”  _ Felicity  _ said giving  _ Oliver _ a huge glare.

“She’s right man.”  _ Diggle _ said clapping him on the back but  _ Oliver _ shook it off knowing there wasn't anyone out there other than the two of them who might actually believe that. 

 

“It’s true what your past friends say, she does love you Oliver, you know that right? I think she could have survived without you in a way you can’t survive without her which is why I decided to take her from you. That and the exciting news.” the man said smiling as if he was in on a secret. 

 

Oliver looked at him but dismissed he was trying to get a rise out of him. 

 

Felicity’s eyes finally moved from her tablet to the man but dismissing what he said as a mere diversion she went back to her tablet.

 

“And how do you plan on killing her?” Lyla rolled her eyes as the people from the future all knew that Oliver’s wife was safe and sound. 

“Oh no, you’re confused.” the man said. “I already did.”

The people from the past seemed alerted to this news and also more alerted that no one else from the future seemed to believe him either.

“Are you sure what he’s saying isn’t true?”  _ Diggle _ spoke up.

Diggle looked at his younger self and sighed knowing there were so many things that he wanted to tell him but couldn’t. 

“We’re sure.” is all Diggle responded.

“Could he have killed her and come back here, or he killed her as a baby or something not that Oliver would date a person that young from him, I don’t think so would you. I think not but just asking for asking sake not that huge age gaps are automatically wrong unless she’s super young when they meet I mean…three two one”  _ Felicity  _ said trying to stop rambling but for the life of her it was always out of her control.

“Trust us, she’s fine.” Diggle said with a grin only Felicity could bring out in him even if it was past Felicity.

“Can you just tell us who it is and we can tell you if she’s fine.”  _ Thea _ said.

“Nice try.” Diggle said just smiling at  _ Thea _ .  _ Thea _ huffed anxious to hear who would be her sister in law. Though  _ Laurel _ had helped her as of late she somehow knew it wasn’t  _ Laurel _ that  _ Oliver  _ should be with.

“We all know it’s Laurel so why even bother.”  _ Tommy _ almost hollard. 

“That’s the spirit! Anguish and Pain! I like it.” the man said before anyone could say anything. 

 

“Your plan failed or Ricardo Diaz’s plan failed…”

The man just rolled his eyes.

“The Dragon was before my time” the man said passively.

“If you don’t work for him why did you come here? ” Lyla asked.

“I told you. To take the one thing that Oliver Queen needs to be a hero besides the leather and arrows and stuff.” he snorted. “How many people can Oliver Queen lose until there’s no more Oliver Queen.” he repeated and Oliver stiffened remembering exactly where he had heard that phrase.

“Just one.” the man smiled.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Lyla waved over her henchmen already done with this game. She’d have other experts in tortue taking him and take the information from him.

“Murdering his family, the love of his life.” the man proclaimed. “The one who had stood with him in times of darkness, she’s the one who lights his way. Isn’t that what you said when you proposed in front of all those people Oliver?”

“My brother publically purposed he must love this girl.”  _ Thea  _ chuckled.

“Well we know how much Oliver loves Laurel. It’s always Oliver and Laurel.”  _ Tommy _ said irritated.

“Tommy.”  _ Laurel  _ sighed.

_ Oliver _ honestly had too much on his mind to even think about responding he didn’t know what to say anymore. A lot of his notions had changed and honestly if someone said he married _ Laurel  _ though it would make sense. It didn’t really make sense to him in the most important way.

 

“She’s the best part of you...yada yada yada ya.” the man said being pulled up by two ARGUS agents. The man pulled himself until he was in front of an unflinching Oliver.

“I want you to know that if she didn’t love you, eternally, without question, without doubt, without it being a part of her, she wouldn’t have had to die. It was her love for you that led to death.” the man said and Oliver just pressed his lips into a hard line.

 

Lyla waved off the agents hoping to get some information from this guy finally. 

 

“You know she said she loved you since the second she met you. That’s why the wedding didn’t seem to rushed? She’s basically saying it was love at first sight and you knew it too but you just tried to convince yourself you didn’t love her...but she’s pretty damn lovable…” the man’s eyes a hint of regret but it was gone before Oliver could think on it more.

“You don’t kill anymore right, would you kill me for her?” the man asked. Oliver just looked at him blankly. 

“Are you done with your show?” Diggle asked.

“Yes actually, it’s about to begin.” the man said looking at the clock on the wall. Then he looked back to Oliver. “When your life, your love, your  _ wife _ lays at your feet. I hope you know you deserve it.”

“You still haven’t let us know how you plan to kill her.” Diggle asked knowing that Oliver was on his last thread.

“Like I said…” he said as he watched Felicity stumble a little. “I already did.” he said almost as if there were tears in his eyes. Eyes that held so much more than they would know.

“Oliver…” Felicity called out in a whisper which made Oliver turn to her just as she swayed and hit the ground.

“Felicity!” Oliver yelled running towards her.

The man was laughing and sobbing as two agents took him away.

The past people couldn’t even process what was going as they watched Oliver cradle Felicity’s head in his hands as if she was made out of glass. The thoughts were scrambled but there was a distinct repeating tone of shock.

“Just remember I’m the one who killed the great Felicity Queen!” the man yelled which elicited thoughts from the people in the past:

 

_ Moria- _ Who?

 

_ Tommy _ -The blonde? The smart blonde? The funny smart blonde who seems kind and sweet...maybe there’s something I’m not seeing maybe he could be a hero after all.

 

_ Laurel _ -Why am I upset, don’t be upset you have Tommy. Don’t be upset you have...look at how he looks at her like she’s the only person in the universe...he used to look at me that way.

 

_ Thea _ \- She doesn’t seem Ollie’s type and yet that would be completely like Ollie. And Wow Oliver’s definitely in love, he’s never looked at anyone even Laurel that way.

 

_ Felicity- _ What the frack

_ Oliver- _ What the fuck

 

_ Diggle _ \- Hell yes!

 

“Felicity.” Oliver said checking her pulse which seemed weak. Lyla was talking to someone and the agents moved as someone came rushing past.

“Please honey.” he said. “Open those eyes for me.” he said caressing her cheek. 

“Oliver I need you to move.” Lyla said as the doctor knelt on her other side.

“Honey.” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking towards the man but Diggle was in the way.

 

“Move.” Oliver said, Diggle was already stepping aside before the words came out of Oliver’s mouth. Oliver nocked one of his bows and let two lose piercing both of the man’s legs dropping him out of the agents grasp. The man screamed in agony as Oliver probably hit an artery.

The agents didn’t know what to do and put their hand on their gun as a warning.

“I’ll kill you too.” Oliver said simply in response to them.

“For what it’s worth, this isn’t what Felicity would want.” Diggle said but he knew it was a losing battle.

“What did you give her?!?!” Oliver said in a menacing voice.

 

_ Oliver _ had seen that desperation before but it was in others. Other people who had lost their other halves, people who had lost their being and for the first time he realized that everything on the island was nothing compared to what his future self was experiencing. 

_ Oliver _ looked over to  _ Felicity _ and his worst nightmares were realized. Yes he knew how easy it would be to love her, it would be effortless but not loving her was an uphill battle on top of a mountain with an opponent too beautiful to ever want to hurt. Yet he regretted the pain that both their future selves were experiencing because of something he had probably done.

“I’ll die before I tell you.” the man grunted.

“For what you did, you’re going to die either way.” Oliver said letting another arrow hit him in the side.

“Oliver.” Diggle tried to caution.

“TELL ME!” Oliver let out a feral like cry that had everyone go silent except the doctor as he worked with Lyla. Oliver tried to think of anyone that could help like Barry, Sara, Kara would even be a relief. Yet he knew that with Barry’s misfortunes time travel it was a fool’s errand yet he’d do anything at this moment.

 

_ Oliver _ felt  _ Felicity  _ twine her hands with his and squeeze them. She was offering him comfort in a time probably too disconcerting for her.  _ Oliver _ held on tightly knowing if this was the future that awaited them he still would fight it ever last breath because  _ Felicity  _ deserved so much more than this.

 

_ Oliver _ wished for the first time that he would have died on the island. At first he thought he was a survivor  that he was capable of doing better but seeing what happened to not just someone but the one, he wished it away.

“I don’t.”  _ Felicity  _ said almost reading his thoughts. “If the things they said about them were true and I think they were, she doesn’t regret a single thing too. And you deserve happiness Oliver more than you know.”

_ Oliver _ felt his heart slice in two.

“TELL ME!” Oliver screamed shooting an arrow nearly missing his head.

“She’s crashing.” the doctor said as Felicity convulsed. “We need something and we need it now.”

“She dies and I will make you wish that you had.” Oliver said but there was a desperation, a begging to it that hurt everyone that could hear.

“I wish I would have died.”  _ Oliver  _ said softly revealing his weakness to no one but her as it always had been.

“I don’t. I don’t regret a single moment...you have done so much, you have saved so many people’s lives and you’ve changed so many people’s lives for the better, including mine. Including mine.  Even with what will come with the Glades and the death and secret magic island all of that and you know mysteries bug me. I’m still glad-”

“What did you say?” Oliver asked urgently for some reason _Felicity_ couldn’t comprehend. 

“The Glades, Death, Magic Island, Mysteries though I’ve been getting better at...” she trailed off as Oliver ran towards something and then she recognized it as the box from Lian Yu. Oliver took something out and suddenly mashing it up. Oliver ran to Felicity and Lyla prepared holding up Felicity’s head helping her to drink it.

“Please baby.” Oliver said putting his forehead to hers. “Please.” Oliver said praying to any God that would hear him. To any miracles, or angels. Any religion, anybody. 

The first thing Felicity felt was wetness on her face and though she couldn’t place it right away the murmurings of her husband woke her out of a dead like sleep. Her first thoughts scrambled as she inhaled a quick breath of life.

“Felicity!” Oliver said hugging her tightly in his grasp.

“Hey...was I drugged or something? I feel like I have a major hangover...” she said gasping thinking of something.

“None of that matters.” Oliver said and could no longer keep his lips from hers.  _ Oliver  _ and  _ Felicity _ took a couple of steps away from each other awkwardly.  _ Diggle  _ just smiled looking at the two.

“You gave us quite the scare.” Lyla sighed hugging her though Oliver wouldn’t move even an inch.

“She’s like that.” Diggle said coming behind her kissing Felicity’s cheek. Felicity smiled and leaned into Oliver.

“Mazel Tov really Felicity.” the man said between his teeth and Oliver’s blood went cold. Felicity could feel the change in him, the change that must have occured when she’d been out.

“Oliver.” she said and he held her hand kissing it before gently placing it down and walking to the center of the room nocking his bow.

“Oliver man, Felicity is okay.” Diggle said putting a hand on his arm.

“But she almost wasn’t.” Oliver said between his teeth.

“But I am, if I killed everyone who tried to kill you and even the ones who basically succeeded there would be...well actually a small population of bad people but you get my point.”

“It’s different!”

“No it’s not my love. I know you hurt but please don’t do this. You said it yourself that it takes a part of you every time and he’s defeated. We won. Oliver we won.”

“I’ll try again.” the man said with such nonchalance it had to be believed. Oliver stepped closer. Felicity stood up against the protests of the doctor.

“Oliver please.” Felicity said. “For us”

“You’re gonna leave?” Oliver asked.

“No.” she said slowly. “I meant what I said. I’m not going anywhere, I’m glue baby and you’ll always be a hero but I don’t want this to eat you up and it will. I need you whole for us.” Felicity said trying to get his attention.

“You and William will be fine.”

“No…”Felicity sighed and looked at the people in the past. “Can you just cover your ears for a second?”

“Oliver please.” Felicity tried.

“I’m not gonna let him hurt you...not again.”

“I know.” Felicity said.  “But please let me say one thing and if you want to kill him I’ll let you and never say anything about it again.”

Oliver lowered the bow slightly and looked towards her.

“I’m pregnant.”

Oliver’s bow and arrow crashed to the ground. It was like his whole world had shifted on its axis and was thrown towards the sun. Felicity being that sun.

“Nice timing” Diggle said smiling from ear to ear.

“I had a whole reveal set up with a baby arrow or something but obviously we got attacked and I got kidnapped so it went out the window but I think it went well for plan B.” Felicity said rocking back on her heels. Then she looked at Oliver suddenly afraid to how he was taking the news, she knew there had been better times, and they hadn’t planned on it but it happened.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked tentatively. Then his face broke out with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen in his life. Oliver ran to her spinning her around in the air laughing right before he kissed her she barely heard all his words as they were jammed together.

“Are you serious? That’s amazing, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard, my love, my life, my god are you serious?”

There was a complete silence before Argus agents burst out clapping furiously like they were watching a reality tv show happening which they basically were. Lyla smiled at Diggle and him at her as he kissed the top of her head. 

 

“This isn’t over!” the man yelled but Oliver and Felicity stayed wrapped up in each other. Lyla wrapped a gag up and shoved it in his mouth and whistled for the agents to pull him through a breach like area. The man struggled but he had a glint in his eyes as he picked one of the agents pockets without them noticing. 

 

“Felicity.” Lyla said softly with a device. Felicity looked at her, her eyes tearing up a little as Oliver whispered something in her ear that sent the brightest smile on her face.

 

“Sorry happy tears.” Felicity said grabbing her tablet. 

“You crying at the pampers commercial makes so much more sense.” Oliver said not letting Felicity out of his sight, the past be damned at this point.

“We just need to know the damage.” Lyla said looking at the past people who were struck and unmoving at this point.

Felicity nodded and then typed a few things on her tablet before scanning the screen. Oliver just lazily kissed her shoulder unsure that what he was feeling was real. Oliver just stared at her stomach not seeing but imagining the life that was forming at that very second. Oliver knew he loved William and he really did.  Seeing a human being created with the love of his life though was unlike anything he’d ever imagined. 

 

“I tapped into the Legends ship and it says there are no time anomalies” Felicity said slowly like she wasn’t able to believe it either.

“How is that possible?” Diggle asked looking at the past. “They definitely know a lot more than we did.”

“I don’t know” Felicity said looking up but being distracted by the way Oliver was staring at her, as if she was his everything. Felicity reached out touching his face and he kissed her palm.

 

“Well this was nice and all but if you could be going.” _Felicity_ started rambling. “Not that it’s not cool, or is cool, but it is cool kinda but weird and not that I thought about it, I mean I haven’t thought about that because who would even think about to think about that. You know?” she asked and everyone just nodded.

 

“We should be going.” Lyla said clicking a device and blue shape in the space opened up. The other ARGUS agents went first, then Lyla and Diggle. 

 

“Sorry about that.” Felicity couldn’t help but say to their past selves.

“For what? Throwing me around a spatial hole in the universe?”  _ Felicity _ rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry that you didn't get to figure out you loved him for yourself. It was kind of amazing.” Felicity smiled at Oliver who again didn’t take his eyes off of Felicity.

“And he’s gonna give me a complex.” Felicity laughed. Oliver leaned in and kissed her.

_ Oliver _ cleared his throat weirded out and not sure he had time to process anything that had happened.

“Shut up stupid.” Oliver said glaring at him.

“Be nice to yourself.” Felicity snorted.

“He makes so many mistakes.” Oliver said shaking his head.

“And he makes so many people's lives better, just like mine.” Felicity said reaching out her hand for his. 

“I love you, more than anything, ever.” Oliver said forgetting about the future.  _ Felicity’s  _ mouth dropped open and she just shook her head unable to process the information.

“I love you too.” Felicity said with such clarity and truth that  _ Oliver _ felt like his soul stumbled. Oliver put his hand in hers and then they walked through the breach back to the future. 

Like they appeared they were gone.

 

_ Oliver _ and  _ Felicity _ just stared at the space not sure what to do. The other people were waiting for them to doing something or say something but they were both rooted. The others looked on.  _ Diggle _ just put his feet up happy that everything he had hoped for was finally happening.  _ Felicity  _ wasn’t even rambling which really meant something  _ Oliver _ knew. 

_ Oliver _ was looking for the right words but was unable to find them. It wasn’t as if he didn’t notice how amazing  _ Felicity  _ was but “in love?” with anyone seemed like a faraway concept to him. Being with McKenna for a short period had showed him he belonged with no one and yet there was a twinge and longing for the love that the future Oliver and Felicity shared. As if she accepted all of him and loved him in return. 

 

Before _ Oliver  _ could think on it more another breach like shape opened up and the same man game out of the portal.  _ Diggle  _ and  _ Oliver _ moved in front of  _ Felicity  _ in case he wanted to get to her again.

 

Yet before the man could get anywhere close another hole breaks open and a man decked out in a similar outfit the Green Arrow was wearing comes swinging in through the breach. The new Green Arrow slings his arrow around the man’s legs and then pulls making the man fall. 

 

The new Green Arrow smiles at the man before patting him on the shoulder as the man struggles on the ground.  _ Oliver _ and  _ Felicity  _ look proudly on very excited for the apprehension of this guy.  _ Diggle  _ takes a couple steps back from the couple and moves over to the side to observe.

 

“Who are you?”  _ Felicity _ asks.

 

“A Friend” the new Green Arrow says.

 

“Oh Tommy, Look at the proud parents.” the man snorts right before the new Green Arrow roundhouse kicks him. Mumbling something that the others can’t hear.

_ Tommy  _ looks around expecting to see Malcolm or something and gets more confused when he doesn’t.

 

“Sorry about all of this. Crazy times right?” the new Green Arrow has a face  _ Felicity _ finds familiar. 

 

“I almost killed you today.” the man said snidely to the new Green Arrow.

 

“You basically almost kill me every day.” The New Green Arrow huffed. “You’re so lucky you’re like family I swear all the shit I have to clean up after you.”

 

“My family?! Family doesn’t kill family.” the man said glaring at the new Green Arrow. The new Green Arrow looked at the man sadly.

 

“You’re right they don’t so stop trying to kill mine, there are some things we can’t come back from Gra-”

 

“Fuck you Que-” the man yelled but the new Green Arrow silenced him throwing him through the breach. The new Green Arrow hurried over to the computer system placing a small device that disappeared through a liquid state. 

 

“What did you do to my...” _ Felicity _ rambled not sure if she could take anymore today.

 

“Your babies are just fine promise. It’s a very advance technology that erases a very targeted material that won’t show any trace.” The new Green Arrow said clicking something on a pad on his arm.

 

“Damn it QC can’t you make this automatic.” The new Green Arrow muttered to himself at the same time  _ Felicity _ started looking at the technology work through her computer.

 

“I bet I could find it”  _ Felicity _ said memorizing the code.

 

“Well you did help build it. I mean if…..sorry I ramble.” the new Green Arrow said slowly taking a breath.  “It was nice seeing you though.” he said pressing things no one understood than  _ Felicity.  _ Though as the new Green Arrow smiled she saw Oliver in him 

The new Green Arrow started towards the breach he reopened but then he stopped looking at  _ Oliver  _ and  _ Felicity. _ “You first and then the almost future yous.”

 

Then he took out a device and again  _ Oliver  _ resumed his stance in front of  _ Felicity. _ The new Green Arrow raised his hands showing he meant no harm.

 

“I’m not gonna harm her, I know how much you already love her and I do too.” And he seemed so genuine that  _ Oliver  _ let _ Felicity _ see around him. 

 

They just stared at each other lovingly and almost excited for the future to come as a white light flashes erasing everything from their memory.

 

* * *

 

AN :Characters are based off my other fic Set. In my mind this is a rewriting of the last half of season 6. I felt it boring and I love Team Arrow so I thought of a new adventure for them to go on. I really need to finish these other stories but I couldn’t with this stuck in my head.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN :Characters are based off my other fic Set except for characters that are italicized are from season 1 Arrow like Oliver. In my mind, this is a rewriting of the last half of season 6. I felt it boring and I love Team Arrow so I thought of a new adventure for them to go on. I really need to finish these other stories but I couldn’t with this stuck in my head. I don’t mean to prolong Tommy Merlyn’s torture but I really wish he coulda saw the Oliver that actually had the makings of a true hero.
> 
>  
> 
> Be honest with me! Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Want less? 
> 
> Think it should end this way? Want more one-shots in the universe?
> 
> Let me know either way I can take it (mostly cause like words mean something)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://otpwriteratheart.tumblr.com


End file.
